


Bow and Harp Strings

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: After years of hearing his soulmate play and practice, Logan has found his favorite instrument really is the harp. Maybe that's the reason he completely misses the fact that his soulmate is staying in the room next to his.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Bow and Harp Strings

Logan angrily let another arrow loose, watching it hit its mark with a sense of precision many would envy. He didn’t care. Archery was nothing more than an outlet for his frustrations and a way for him to continue to push through his emotions. He was the advisor to the king. His emotions wouldn’t help him in his job and his decisions, but Logan found it hard not to get angry when all of the dignitaries pushed him off as _‘just a servant’_.

King Patton and his husband King Roman had never treated him that way. Maybe if they had he would have built up a tolerance but he was quite happy with his life here the way it was. He was heard and respected. The occasional times when he was talked over were made up for with the time he was allowed to spend on himself and his studies. Unfortunately, there was a ball happening in a few days for the kingdom's 1000 year anniversary. Dignitaries from all over the country were coming to join in the celebration, and many of them were not as supportive of their staff as the kings were. If Logan was treated like a servant one more time he might actually lose it.

He loosed another arrow, allowing his tension and anger to fly through the air with it. As it hit its target, music began to play in his head. His soulmate had perfect timing. The soft lilt of a harp playing melted away any other tension Logan had held. He began to take his gear off so that he could sit and listen to his soulmate play. They had to be a performer or a teacher, they would often play earlier in the day and it seemed like practice because it was often broken and a bit less structured. There was a franticness about their practice, but when it came time for them to perform, it was always soft, beautiful, and Logan could feel the music reaching into his very soul. They were performing now. It was an unusual time of day but not unwanted.

Another sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders slumped and relaxed a bit. Logan did not like to show or rely on his emotions, but with his soulmate, he was willing to open up his heart. A soft smile crossed his face and when the song finished he was feeling more at peace. He could handle these dignitaries. He had to. If his soulmate could work and practice to make something so beautiful, Logan could put in the effort to keep calm around these neophytes.

Patting his hands on his legs, Logan stood up. It might still be best to avoid the dignitaries because he didn’t want to ruin this good mood. Sadly, he was stopped by a guard who said he was wanted in the throne room. This wasn’t uncommon, just bad timing. Still, if his Kings needed him he would be there. “Hello your majesties, how might I be of service to you?”

Patton was smiling brightly as Roman spoke with a darkly dressed person in the corner. The person was wearing a mask and Logan was confused but said nothing as he focused on Patton.

“Logan, you know you don’t have to refer to us so formally, you are like family to us.” He and Patton had had this discussion multiple times and Patton apparently didn’t want to hear it today because he continued talking. “Anyway, we wanted to introduce you to the harpist who will be playing at the ball. His name is Virgil and he is a very private person. We were hoping you could show him to his quarters.”

That was rather odd, normally any performers they had would be housed in a nearby inn and then would come to the castle for the festivities, they wouldn’t stay in the castle.

Patton either recognized the look of confusion on Logan's face, or he simply knew Logan well enough to know he would be confused, so he continued. "Do you remember King Janus? Remus’s Husband? Virgil is a close childhood friend of Janus, he actually played at their wedding. That means he's practically family, and we can't have family staying at an inn." That made sense, Patton had always had strong opinions when it came to family. He had become king at the young age of 10, and Patton knew he would never have made it as far as he had if it hadn't been for his uncle Thomas. Patton believed in repaying that kindness by showing it to others.

"Very well," Logan said. “it will be my pleasure to show him to his accommodations, do you know where you would like him to stay?”

"I was hoping he could stay in the room next to yours? If it wouldn't be too much?" Patton had that look on his face like he was up to something, but Logan had no clue what it could possibly be. However, Patton was never up to anything nefarious. He just didn't have it in him. So, Logan acquiesced.

"As you wish," and with that Logan bowed. He knew that Patton wouldn't appreciate him showing such formalities, however, it was important to keep up appearances when there were guests. Logan then began to make his way over to where King Roman and Virgil were speaking.

"Just the man I was talking about, Virgil, this is Logan, our most trusted advisor and stick in the mud." Roman laughed as if that was the funniest joke he had made all day, but Logan just rolled his eyes extending his hand for Virgil's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Virgil.”

Virgil didn’t respond but held his hand out for Logan. Logan shook it and let go quickly afterward. A person who didn't enjoy speaking with others was typically also a person who didn't enjoy long bouts of physical contact. That was something that Logan could respect and appreciate. “King Patton has asked me to show you to your room, and if you have any questions or needs feel free to come to me as my room will be just next-door."

Logan could tell by the calloused fingers that Virgil played some kind of string instrument. It made him think about his soulmate and long to hear another song, but Logan didn't know who his soulmate was and simply had no time to go out looking for them. He hoped that fate might one day connect the two of them, but for now, he was more than happy to simply stay in the service of his two kings. Currently, that meant showing this stranger to his assigned room.

Just because Logan was respectful didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. Virgil was wearing a long black cloak, which was very common for travelers' cloaks, however, underneath it, he was also wearing dark colors. That was a color scheme typically used by thieves and bandits, not performers who were to be somewhat at the center of attention. Also, Virgil wore a mask, hiding his face from the others. Logan wasn't sure if he was shy or attempting to curate an air of mystery. If it were the former, his looks would most likely garnish more attention, whereas if it was the second he was doing quite a good job. He found himself being pulled into the mystery that was Virgil and wanting to find out more about this person. However, it wasn't his place to question or judge so he simply began to lead Virgil to his room.

The two walked in silence, and Logan was okay with that. He had never been the type of person who went out of his way to create unnecessary small talk. However, his mind was racing. If he was indeed someone close enough to Remus to garner a spare room in the castle, why would he feel the need to hide his face? The way that Virgil adjusted his shirt at almost every step didn't give off the aura of someone who had the confidence to be a killer. So, was this entire outfit simply due to shyness? It was a fascinating curiosity that Logan didn’t at all understand. Though, he doubted he was going to get any answers either.

“This is your room. Please let me know if you have any questions.” Virgil simply nodded and walked into his room and Logan could see just the brief glimpse of a harp as the door was opened and then quickly shut. Shortly after the door was shut, Logan could hear the soft sound of the harp being practiced and he decided to spend the rest of his day in his room so that he could listen to the sounds. It reminded him so much of his soulmate, and it was a soothing sensation.

Now, Logan is a smart man, that was why he was the Kings’ most trusted advisor; so he was ashamed to admit how long it took him to make the connection he had just made. A few days had passed and the ball was happening later in the evening. Logan was taking a few moments to himself, once again practicing his archery when he realized that the harp sound in his head and never clashed with the sound of Virgil practicing, and even now while was out at the archery range, it was as if he could still hear Virgil from right next door to him. He had walked away from his room but the sound had never faded, just a light strumming in the back of his hand that soothed him.

It hit Logan like an arrow to the chest, Virgil was his soulmate. Three days and he had not yet realized that the man practicing in the room next to his was playing the same notes and sounds that his soulmate was playing. Logan dropped his bow and brought his free hand to his face and groaning into it. Now that he knew, what was he going to do with this information? He felt it would be improper to tell Virgil the day of the ball, that would add unneeded stress to someone who obviously worried about each and every performance. However, what would happen if he waited until afterward? Was Virgil not planning on leaving immediately after? Would Logan have time? He really was not versed in matters pertaining to emotions, and he knew who he wanted to ask for help, but he also knew how busy King Patton would be.

Patton would never say no to him needing help, but it was irresponsible of him to ask during such a trying time. Logan sat down, trying to suss out all of his options. He had always wanted to meet his soulmate, but he had never stopped to consider whether or not his soulmate would want to meet him? Sure he hadn't gone out and actively sought the companionship of his soulmate, but that didn't mean he didn't care. In frustration, Logan began to ruffle through his hair not hearing the footsteps that walked up beside him.

“I was hoping I would catch you out here.” Logan could hear Patton’s voice above him, and he scooted over so that the King would have room to sit down.

“Though, you look like you have something going on. Anything your old pop can help with?”

“We are near the same age, your highness.”

“But you are still younger.” Patton teased, gently putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Seriously Logan, what’s up? You look extremely stressed, is it something to do with the celebrations?”

“No, of course not.” His voice was soft as he spoke. “I am more than capable of adequately performing my duties.”

“I know you are, this is a rather important event. It is okay to be worried.”

“I can assure you it is not that.” He let out a sigh, plucking at his bowstring with his protected fingers. “I think I might have found my soulmate, but I am not sure how to approach them regarding it.”

He could see, out of the corner of his eye, Patton fighting not to squeal and wiggle excitedly. “Well, Kiddo, the nice thing about soulmates is the fact that you probably already know what to do, you just don’t realize it.”

Logan nodded, because he had an idea, he was just concerned that it wouldn’t work. “Would it be possible to have the last song played by someone other than Virgil?”

Patton had to cover his mouth to stop himself from cooing. “It’s Virgil?!” He asked in a hushed and excited voice.

“I believe so.”

“Consider it done. It’s short notice but I’m sure I can find a student of music somewhere who could play one song.”

“Thank you, Patton,” And this time Patton actually squeaked, throwing his arms around Logan and hugging him close. Logan just let it happen, his mind now running through everything he would need to do to prepare for this. He wanted to confront Virgil, but also gave him an escape where he could easily say no if that was how he felt.

Logan spent the rest of the day busying himself with the preparations for the ball, both his personal preparations and those needed for the castle. He assisted with everything he needed to and when it came time to get himself dressed, Logan pulled out an old mask that he had had for a previous ball. This wasn’t a masquerade ball but Logan wanted it out and available for his plan. He would wait until the last song of the night, wait for Virgil to be told he could enjoy the party for the last song, and then he would approach, hiding his own face.

“Sir, might I ask for this dance?” He held out his hand, just hoping that Virgil would say yes, as he felt the man’s eyes run up and down him. It took a moment but Virgil did put out his hand for Logan to take and the two began their twirl around the ballroom.

“I want to let you know that I am not expecting anything from this conversation, but I hear your practice every day of the year and I am impressed by your efforts.”

“What?” It was the first words Virgil had spoken to him and Logan found that he very much liked the deep, slightly edged voice.

“I have heard you play since you were young, the music fills my head on a daily basis. It has always brought me comfort. I believe you are my soulmate, Virgil.” His hands were loose so it was easy for Virgil to tear himself away. Logan could see the confusion in Virgil’s eyes, and so he didn't push it. He just waited for Virgil to catch up.

“How can you be certain?”

“I am sure we could run tests, but I think a much simpler approach would be to try and see how we work together. Would you be willing to give me a chance to get to know you?” Logan asked as he slowly took his mask off, the surprise starting to show in Virgil’s eyes before it settled into understanding and acceptance.

Slowly, Virgil began to take off his mask as well. His face was very handsome and if it hadn’t been for Patton, Logan wouldn’t understand the shy shifting of Virgil’s eyes. “Yeah… I guess I could give us a try.” He said, holding out his hand for Logan to take.

“Virgil.” Though they had introduced themselves before this was something new, something different. No masks, no pretense, just honestly.

“Logan.”


End file.
